Sinking of the Titanic
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: The Doctor and his companions land on the RMS Titanic during the final days of her maiden voyage. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE BBC!


Sailing through the North Atlantic is a city of iron and steel, the largest and most luxurious ship in the world, RMS Titanic. She was mountain, a self-contained city of iron and steel: eight hundred and eighty feet long, nearly two hundred feet tall. Built by the men of Belfast for more than 3 years, made with more than four hundred thousand rivets, one may even ask how she can even float. Titanic was supposed to be unsinkable, people even declared her to be an unsinkable ship. But now she sails, heading for disaster.

"The TARDIS lands on top of one of her deck houses. The Doctor turns on the ship's scanner and shows one of Titanic's four gigantic smokestacks, and the scanner than shows the sea to the left. Outside the TARDIS, a seaman noticed something odd and found the TARDIS on top of the deck house, between the third and fourth smokestacks. He goes to get the ship third mate, the ship's safety officer and watch stander.  
Meanwhile, back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor's companions gather around the TARDIS control panel.

"I believe we are on a ship," says the Doctor, telling his companions where the TARDIS landed, "Sometime in the early 20th century."

"Is it safe outside," Barbara asked, "I just want to take a look around?"

The Doctor nods and opens the doors, the Doctor walks outside, followed by Ian, Barbara, and Susan. Once they're outside, the doors close and they climb off the deck house. Barbara and Ian go to marvel at the sea while the Doctor lights his pipe. Susan is about to join them but notices the seaman with the third officer and two other seamen. Fearing that they may be mistaken for stowaways, Susan goes and quickly hides in the deck house before anyone could notice.

"There it is," the seaman yells to the third officer, "the box I told you about, it may have been hiding those three stowaways."  
Susan watches the commotion from inside the deck house; her companions are arrested by the ship's crew because they believe that her friends are stowaways. She finds some papers on a table. Those papers are tickets for a return voyage back to Great Britain, and they have the ship's name.

"This is the RMS Titanic," she says to herself, "I'm on the Titanic."

* * *

Susan is able to find a closet full of uniforms for Stewardess. She tries them on until one could fit her. While scavenging around the room, she is able to find four tickets on the floor. One is for her and three are for the others. She then walks about, in order to find an officer so she can bargain for the release of her friends.

She stumbles upon a tall but elegant man. The man stood proudly with his tuxedo and cigar. He stares at Susan like something is wrong.

"Can I help you," he asks.

"Yes," Susan responds, "my friends have been mistaken for stowaways and were arrested by the crew." The man stares at Susan blankly but then he takes her hand and smiles.

"I can fix this," he says reassuringly, the tall man takes Susan to the ship's third officer who then directs them to the offices below deck where Susan is reunited with her companions. Ian and the Doctor greet her with glee while Barbara sits absolutely still, her face pale as chalk and her eyes frozen in time.

The Doctor and Ian head toward the First Class deck with their new tickets, given to them by Susan. Ian enjoys the view of the blue North Atlantic, smelling the fresh breeze of the old sea. Never has this man been so excited before, he is on the ship of dreams.

The Doctor goes to the smoking room for First Class gentlemen; it was amazing and elegant as all ships from the late 19th century were. Men played pool and poker, drank wine and beer, told stories to each other and smoked heavy cigars. It felt like a paradise. The Doctor joins a group of men playing pool and he asks to play with them.

"Are we playing Go-Fish?" the Doctor asked on of the gentlemen.

"Go-Fish?" one of the said while chuckling, "Don't be silly, we are playing poker." The Doctor had a mixture of reactions but he continued to play. He thought he could beat of those gentlemen.

Susan watches the waves hit the ship and the sun go down. Susan knew the danger ahead but she decided to have a fun time before the disaster strikes. She felt wrong about leave people to their doom once she and the others were done but experiencing the Titanic is like a once in a lifetime experience. The ship is now sailing west toward her last sunset.


End file.
